My Dear Imprint
by SujuSnsdShineeFreak1829
Summary: Bella swan is a normal girl until..she found out that she and her dad was actually a werewolf! she learns about imprinting. Read to find out!
1. Leaving and Meeting

hi,hope you enjoy. R&R please! no flames and enjoy!

* * *

Bella's Pov  
my mother drove me to the airport with the windows rolled down. i was wearing my favourite shirt,sleeveless,white eyelet lace;i was wearing it as a farewell gesture. i was going to la push,a small indian reservation in washington with my dad,charlie."bella" my mom said to me before i got on the plane. "you don't have to do this." my mom looks like me except she has short hair. "i want to go" i lied. i'd always been a good liar. "besides,i miss charlie already" i said. i was actually really missing him,except that i also will miss my mom. "tell your dad,charlie i said hi" "i will mom,don't worry." "i hope i'll see you soon,you can come home whenever you want..i'l be right back as soon as you need me 'kay?" she insisted with sadness on her tone. "don't worry about me mom,i'm a big girl now..i'm not a baby anymore" she hugged me tightly for a second then she let go. "i love you mom" "i love you too,isabella" she said with invisible tears in her eyes. i hate to leave her but...i really missed charlie. i got on the plane.i sat near the window.

After four hours flight from phoenix to seattle.

i went to take my purple luggage and stood there look for charlie. When i saw his cruise,immediately i started look for him all around. where the heck is charlie?!!? i can see his cruiser but where is he?? i shouted at my head. i tip toed and saw him there in the crowd. aahh,finally! i found him! yeah!! i cheered inside my head while also trying not to dance with happiness. i walked over to him. "hey cha-dad! i missed you!" i said,a grin plastered on my face. "come on,let's go to my cruiser..and sorry i kept you waiting,kiddo" he said looking at me with fear in his eyes that i will be angry at him. i chuckled faintly and said "don't worry,i i just arrived..i tried looking for you when i got here but i couldn't see you. i did see your cruiser thought not you." i said still smiling. "well,ok then..here give me your luggage,i'll carry it for you" he said as he took my luggage from my hand and put it behind his cruiser. "soo..i thought you were at forks,why did you suddenly move to la push?" i questioned him raising one eyebrow. "well,first of all i was born in la push second,my job in forks as chief worked soo good that they decided to move me to la push still as chief because there are lesser police there" he said smirking "now,get inside" "ok" i said as getting inside charlie's cruiser.

when we reached our house in la push,i went straight to my room that was purple and blue and changed my clothes. i was wearing a white tank top,jeans and converse.i brushed my hair but it was still kinda wavy. i went down stairs and encountered a girl about my size and a boy. the girl was wearing a gray tank top,jeans and sneakers while the boy was wearing a red stiped country shirt with jeans and converse. well,looky looky..this must be dad's girlfriend's children "hi i'm leah and this is my brother seth" the girl said smiling while the boy was grinning. "hi,i'm bella as in isabella marie swan but call me bella incase it's a formal occasion." i said to them smiling. jut then,a woman with waist length hair wearing a knee-length green dress,with a puffed shoulder and an apron. "hi sweetie,i'm sue your dad's girlfriend he talks alot about you,you know.." she said smiling then looked at leah and seth. "oh,i see you guys met each other already" "yea,hey bella wanna come with us? we were just going outside to meet our friends" leah said looking at me. "sure,i'd love to..oh and i love my room dad!thanx! bye!" i said before leaving the house to follow seth and leah.

i followed them all the way to billy's garage. billy was charlie's good friend,they used to fish together when i was young. when we reacher billy's garage,i saw 3 big guys. one was standing infront of the car and was wearing a grey tank top showing his mucles,jeans and converse. his hair was about until his shoulder. the other one that was standing beside the unfinished car had short hair and is wearing a grey t-shirt with jeans. the other one was thin,short hair and is wearing a black t-shirt with jeans. "hi i'm jacob and this is my friends,embry and Quil." the muscular and big one said. "umm,hi i'm isabella but just call me bella." i said putting on a fake smile._ wow,their ho_t_! an_d _the good news is that i'm stuck with them! yum! _i thought smirking.

* * *

Ok! that's enough for today! if you like it,i recommend you to continue reading it to the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Okie! this is the second chappy of my story,"My Dear Imprint" enjoy! R&R and enjoy! and vote for who's Pov Is going to be next chappy! i will give u 3 choices! and i won't put up the third chappy until you guys vote! but in the meantime,i will be doing my third chappy while waiting :D

A)Jacob B)Embry C)Bella

* * *

~_previous~_

___wow,their ho_t_! an_d _the good news is that i'm stuck with them! yum! _i thought smirking.~

_~on with the story~_

"soo...bella,do you know how to ride a motorcycle?" the one named jacob asked. "yep,and horses too..i have a motorcycle at home in phoenix" i boasted with a grin. they just chuckled at my boasting. "Hey! it's not funny,i'm telling the truth! what's wrong with you guys,laughing for nothing." i said pouting. they just laughed more and the more they laughed the more i pouted. "sorry bella,your just funny..now come on let's get going and ride motorcycles." he said as he stopped laughing a flashed a goofy grin at me. i tried to hold back a chuckle and flashed a grin back to him. then i suddenly remembered jacob saying us about riding motorcycles and looked at seth and leah. "you do have a motorbike,right?" i asked them. "ofcourse we have! come on,we just wasted a minute" she said while walking to me and dragging me to where the motorcycles are. my jaws dropped when i say MY motorcycle,it's seat was purple and the sides were blue instead of silver. i guessed they just sprayed it,i mean there's no motorcyle with blue sides,right? jake handed me my helmet which was purple and white. he also handed me black leather bullet-proof jacket to cover myself. "thanks jake"i said smiling at him. _i..i thing i actually like him! he's hot,funny and handsome..._

"Ok,bella you go with embry,i go with leah,seth goes with quil OK?" he said as if he was the leader. "yes,sir!" i joked as i took my bike with me to embry. after we got ready,me and embry zoomed off. "hey embry,tell me about you.." i asked all of a sudden. he turned to look at me then back to the road. "well,what do you want to know?" he asked me. "what's your last name?" "call" "how did you,jacob and quil meet?" "well,long story short,we met in school,sit together and started to hang out" "ooh,ok..that's cool" i said. "looks like we better get back,it's getting late." he said. we drove back to billy's garage,seeing that jacob and leah's motorcycle came back. we parked our motorcycle,took out our helmets and walked over to a room. we knocked at the door to make sure we weren't disturbing any conversations or anything. jacob opened the door and flashed a grin at us "i see you guys are back!" he said still grinning. "umm,were we interrupting something?" i asked raising my eyebrow. i heard embry snicker which made me smile goofily.

* * *

ok that's for today,tell me if you like it! :) sorry..i know it's too short but i'm having quite a writers block! but i'm recovering from that once you guys say this chappy is good :)


	3. Chapter 3

OK,THAT'S IT! i can't resist it anymore! voting stops at 13 april! but for now..we will continue to the story! yea!

* * *

~_previous~_

_jacob opened the door and flashed a grin at us "i see you guys are back!" he said still grinning. "umm,were we interrupting something?" i asked raising my eyebrow. i heard embry snicker which made me smile goofily._

_~previous~_

jacob frowned,his eyebrows sticking together. "it's not funny guys,don't snicked embry..and no,you weren't interrupting anything." he said still frowning at us. "aww,cheer up jakey!" embry said in a teasing tone. i just chuckled at his voice and his joke. jacob just looked at me,frowned more and gave me the 'it's-seriously-not-funny-so-don't-laugh' face which made me laugh more.i could hear leah laughing behind him. "hey lee!"i said cheerfully. she just scowled at me for calling her that. "bella,she's angry because her nickname is actually 'lee-lee'" seth said from behind,touching my shoulder. "cute name" i said smirking. "actually,to my calculations leah simply means princess" Quil said in his matter-of-fact tone. "oh,ok" i said blinking at him then turned to leah and smirked. "i guess,it's getting late maybe we should go home now prince,princess" i said still smirking. "i guess so,come on let get going lee-lee and izzy" i just smiled at the nickname he gave me. _how did he know i liked..no LOVED that nickname? _i asked myself as if i was going mental.

When we reached our house,i immeadietly drop at the couch and laid down there for awhile. "urgh,i'm dead tired! and then tommorow is school! ahh!" i said tiredly. "bella,your sharing room with me.." leah said coming down the stairs. "huh,what? why?" "why don't you want to share rooms with me?" "noo,it's not that..it's just that i didn't know that i was actually sharing rooms with you.." "yes,charlie painted half of the room purple and the other half green." she said. "cool,i like green but purple and blue is my favourite colour" i said getting up and walking to our room with her. when i walked inside the room,i went over to my side,the purple one and changed to my pjs. i threw my shirt and jeans to the laundry basket. "shoot!" i said as my clothes went perfectly in the laundry basket. leah looked at me and gave me the 'you-weird' face. we jsut stared at each other and then laughed as if we were nuts. "i predict that we will be very good friend bella" she said as she throwed her clothes at the laundry basket. "YES,SHOOT!" she said,punching her fists in the air. we both laughed at her so called 'victory'.

Leah's Pov (next day at school)

"BELLA WAKEY WAKEY!" i shouted. "urgh..i'm up,i'm up lee-lee!" she argued tiredly. she rose up,rubbed her eyes and yawned. "damn,i hate school" she muttered but i heard it. "i heard you! get up and get dressed lazy.." i looked at her and laughed. "what? what are you laughing at? what's so funny? is it my hair?" she said frowning. "y-ye-yea..g-go b-br-brush y-your h-hair be-fore i ch-choke t-to de-death!" i said laughing hard. i wiped the tears in my eyes.

Bella's Pov

i took my towel and went inside the toilet in my side of the room. i looked in the mirror and sure enough,my hair was puffed big like as if i was wearing an afro wig. _ugh,curse it!_ i went inside the shower and bathed. after i bathed,i was sure that my hair was now straight. so,i took my towel,dried myself,wrapped the towel around me,took the hair blower and blowed my hair,brushed my teeth because i forgot to do it just now,went outside,changed into my black tank top,jeans,grey black jacket and long sandals **(pic in my profile) **. i scooped up my bag and went down stairs seeing that leah and seth were already there waiting for me. "hey,sorry i kept you waiting guys" i said with an apologetic smile. "it's fine,come on let's eat!" seth said walking over to me and hold me hands. my heart quicked for a minute,his hands were so warm...he dragged me to the table and let go of my hands. i sat down and ate my break fast. after we ate,we walked outside and hopped inside their black ferrari. we drove all the way to school.

~when they arrived at school~

When we arrived at school,i gaped. it was kinda big and there was this sign saying **'****La push high school'. **"omg,it's big and..kinda cool!" i said still staring at it like an idiot. "i know,i know...come on let's see if we get the same classes" she said grinning. "yea,let's see if we got same classes too izzy!" seth said grinning. i just chuckled at them and followed them to the office. when we got to the office,we went inside and i looked around. the office was big,clean and cold. the walls were white and gold and..abit of silver. "wow! it's so big and cool!" i said still looking around. "ha,come on stop looking around like a crazy tourist who can't stop looking around." leah said holding my hand and dragging me to the counter infront. the blonde hair woman looked up. "Can i help you?"

"I'm isabella swan." i informed her,and saw the immeadiate awareness light in her eyes. "ofcourse." she dug through a precariously stacked pile of sheets. "geez,she's so slow...i'm getting impatient already,i wanna see if we got the same classes." leah said in a whispering voice to me. seth just chuckled a laugh and said "i heard you,sis!". "i have your schedule right here.." she said then looked at seth and leah. "i guess you won't be needing the map of the school." she said still looking at seth and leah. "excuse me b-" i cut leah off before she said anything bad. "umm,thanks! come on let's go now seth,leah." i said smiling nervously at the woman and dragged them both out.

"What were you thinking leah!" i said..or scolded her angrily. "what do u mean what i was thinking! the question was what were you thinking! she kept on staring at me and seth as if we were maps to show you around! she could have given you one,just incase we aren't with you!" she awnser me back angrily. "look,i'm sorry okay! but she could have just easily brought you to the principal if you acted like that!" i argued back to her. she just gave out a sigh and said "Ok,ok..you've got a point there. sorry but it's just that.." then she started shivering. "are you ok?" "y-yea" i touched her forehead finding out that she was really hot. just then,jacob,embry and quil came by. "hey bellllzz...what's wrong with leah?" he asked putting his hand at leah's forehead. "ouch,that's one hot forehead you have leah!" jacob said backing away his hand. "i think he means that leah has a fever." Quil said. then,a group of boys about...4 boys. the big one that i think their leader scooped leah up and brought her inside the office before you can even blink. "wow,he's fast..or that was fast." i said blinking. i looked around me seeing that i was surrounded by boys. "oh,damn! i'm the only girl here!" i said pouting which caused all of them to look at me. "Aww,bella! don't worry,leah was also the only girl here before you came." embry said with a grin on his face while putting his arm over me. "aww,that must have been hard for her!" i said. "lemme see your schedule bells!" jacob finally said. "all right,all right!" i took out my schedule and we all read it silently together. "omg! bella,your the same class as all of us in drama and music!" embry exclaimed grinning. "cool!"

* * *

Ok that;s it for today! tthnx!


	4. Uhoh

Hi!! this is fourth chappy of my dear imprint,hope you like it! enjoy! and if you enjoy,R&R!

* * *

~_previous~_

_"omg! bella,your the same class as all of us in drama and music!" embry exclaimed grinning. "cool!"_

_~previous~_

the bell rang and we all went to different locations to our classes. i heard the teacher saying things inside while was outside the door waiting for her to tell me to come in. _alright,bella...you can do this! you can,i believe that you can go in without fainting! you can do it... _i kept saying in my head. i heard the teacher call me to come in. i bit my lower lip and breath in and out. i went inside facing them while the teacher asked me to seat next a thin,beautiful girl with long black silky hair and red cheekbones. i went next to her and sat down.

once the teacher turned her back to us,the girl turned to me and said "hi! i'm kim connweller,nice to meet you! want to go to our seat later?" she said smiling. "oh..thanks but i can't. i promised my friends that i will seat with them today" i said with an apologetic smile. immeadietly,her face dropped. "oh..ok" she said disappointed. "but..tomorow! yes tomorow,i'll seat with you!" i said excitedly and her face beamed. "okie dokie! i'm looking forward for tommorrow lunch!" she said grinning while the bell rang and she skipped outside the room happily.

~At Lunch(canteen)~

"so..he was like....yea! and i was like..." jake said laughing at his joke which i found boring because i heard this joke before. but i just pretended to laugh with them. "bella,may i speak with you for a minute?" embry said with a serious face. i just nodded and followed him to talk. "bella,i'm sorry to say this..i know this is none of my business but i think...i-i think.." he stopped and looked at me with a serious face. "i think jake's using you to get over abby" he said with still a serious face. "w..what do you mean,em?" i asked him trying to stop myself gasping. "he never acts like that to anybody before bella,never...i meant never. when he sees a girl he just stares at them and ignores them or probably be really quiet but with you he's different.i saw it in his eyes that he had a _glint _in his eyes. all i'm saying is just be careful of jake if you don't want to get hurt." he said hugging me sincerely. "aww,thanks for the concern" i said as we walked inside the canteen finding all of them were not there,so we went to the garden only finding out seth there talking or arguing with jacob. we went closer and i heard their argument. "jacob,don't act!i know your only using bella to get over that stupid rich wannabe. you treat her differently and you even have a glint in your eyes when your talking to her!" seth said angrily. i sneaked beside quil and asked him what happened. he just shrugged. "ok..-" "don't act,jake! i know you are pretending!" "OK,SO WHAT?!!? WHAT DO YOU CARE SETH!SO WHAT,I AM USING HER BUT WHAT DO YOU CARE!" jake shouted back at him. "I CARE CUZ SHE'S OUR FRIEND!" seth shouted back. pain and hurt was written all over my face. a big lump was on my throat. i felt like crying.

"h..ho..how dare you,jake! i believed you! i liked you! and here you are just using me?!?!" i shouted tears flowing down my cheeks. "I HATE YOU JAKE! I HATE YOU,I HATE YOU,I HATE YOU!"i shouted and turned my heels to run..run away as fast as my feet can carry me.

* * *

ok done! i know it's short but 'im having a writer's block ok!


End file.
